1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse collection devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to refuse vehicles utilizing automated systems for dumping containers.
In a further more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a sidearm assembly on an intermediate container for a front end loading refuse vehicle
2. Prior Art
The disposal of refuse has always been a problem in populated areas. This problem has increased with the filling and closure of land fills. Generally, refuse collected by individual households are stored in a relatively small can or refuse container. Periodically these containers are placed so they can be dumped into a larger container and transported to a land fill or other refuse destination. There are a number of devices for collecting refuse from these relatively small containers. A truck is generally employed, having a large bin into which the containers are emptied. Many vehicles employ compactors which compact the refuse collected in the bins. The refuse is transferred into the bin in a large variety of different ways. The individuals operating the trucks can simply pick up the smaller containers and dump them into the vehicle, or mechanical assemblies can be used to dump the containers into the bin.
Each of these methods have problems associated with them. When the truck operators dump the containers by hand, the size and weight of the containers when full are limited to a size easily handled by an average man. For many households, this requires more than one container, since all of the accumulated refuse may not fit in one of the relatively small containers. Therefore, it takes considerable time to collect the refuse from each stop.
When mechanical devices are used to dump the containers, larger cans may be used requiring only a single transfer of refuse at each stop. However, these mechanical devices, usually consisting of arms which close around the container, are very expensive and require specialized vehicles. Furthermore, while these vehicles may be satisfactory for collecting refuse in rural areas where refuse collection points are widely separated, in urban areas having collection points much closer together, the need to dump each individual load from each collection point into the main bin of a vehicle is inefficient. It generally requires a great deal of time for a collection device to cycle through its entire collection process. A further problem with these collection devices is that only relatively small containers can be dumped. Due to the large volume of refuse, small individual refuse containers would be impractical for industries and large housing complexes. Therefore, large dumpsters are generally used to collect refuse. However, these dumpsters cannot be collected and dumped by the same vehicle which dump the smaller containers. Therefore specialized vehicles, which have hydraulically operated arms capable of engaging the large dumpsters and emptying them in their refuse bin must be used. The vehicle generally loads from the front, since the driver must be able to see the dumpsters in order to engage the dumpsters with the arms. Again, these vehicles are very expensive and specialize in the large dumpsters. This specialization prevents them from collecting and dumping smaller containers.
Therefore, a refuse collection company collecting refuse from large housing complexes such as apartments and from industry as well as from individual homes, would require at least two types of trucks. This can significantly increase the cost of operation.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide and new and improved refuse collection device.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a new method of collecting refuse.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection device which will convert a vehicle which normally collects large dumpsters into a vehicle which can collect smaller containers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection device which would reduce the amount of time required for refuse collection.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a refuse collection device which would promote more efficient use of equipment.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive attachment, as opposed to providing a separate vehicle.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a refuse collection device which facilitates the dumping of heavy garbage containers.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved grabber assembly for refuse collection devices.
Yet a further object of the present is to provide a refuse collection device which allows a front end loader to be loaded from the side.